


As long as we're together

by LordFlausch



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Fluff, Helena doing magic, Light Bondage, Plot that was created just for the purpose of not making this PWP got an actual plot, Rescue Missions, Smut, Submission, Temperature Play, a whole lot of smut, escaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: You and Helena have just escaped the Witch Queen's castle and run away through the forest and have to come up with plans how to continue. Saving Solaire at first, you retreat to her workshop...





	As long as we're together

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a Christmas present for all the amazing gays on a beloved Lovestruck WLW Discord server. I hope I do not disappoint you gays or anyone else reading this.  
> Yours sincerely, Lord Flausch.

After you're far enough away from the castle, Helena sets you down on the ground, but you still lean onto her for a while as if you had done the running yourself, adrenaline pumping through your veins. 

“Are you alright, my love?”

Her voice is hesitant, but you nod. 

“Yeah. Where will we go now?”

“I would rather avoid the villages, if you do not mind.”

“Whatever is best for you.”

You smile at her, and after a moment of hesitation, she smiles back. She leads you deeper into the woods, away from the castle, holding a quick step, but not one that's so fast you get uncomfortable. You never have trouble keeping up with her, she always takes care you can follow her step and that you're not too far apart. You see rain clouds forming over your head, but you're positive your lover knows that all too well, and have trust in the fact she won't bring you in danger as she just basically risked her life running away with you.   
She's concentrated on finding a path, so you wait whether she even feels like talking. For sure she has a lot to think about, being she left her entire old life behind... for you.  
A part of you can't help but get all warm and fuzzy to that.  
As soon as the first few rain drops can be heard on the leaves, Helena picks up her step even more, forcing you to do the same. It takes only a few more minutes for the two of you to be soaked in a deluge that's cold and unpleasant, which is when Helena slows down again and takes your hand.

“Shouldn't we look for shelter?”

“We better. I am trying to find anything that can shield us from the weather.”

“Couldn't you teleport us?”

“Where to?”

“Your workshop, for example.”

She pauses for a moment, seemingly considering your idea.

“I suppose it may suffice. I am afraid the Witch Queen could track my magic to there though, if she should find this spot.”

“You mean she could just follow us there?”

“That would be possible.”

“So you mean we should get further away?”

“Yes. The traces vanish at some point, but no one can precisely tell when.”

You nod, giving her a smile despite the rain and the fact it's freezing cold. You squeeze her hand once and see the same expression slowly forming on her face, although the worry in her eyes remains. You cup her cheek gently and tiptoe up to give her a short kiss on the highest point you can reach (her jaw), after which affection seems to overtake her expression and she flashes you a smile that lets your insides feel all warm and fuzzy. She begins walking again, you two falling into the same pace after a moment, but as you have walked for a while, she looks behind herself and scoops you up in her arms again, letting a yelp leave your throat and your arms fly around her neck to hold on.

“I will not let you fall, my love.”

The smile she delivers with those words lets you turn to a very gay mush inside. 

_Awfwhfjdiugzjckxlkoanymqnixduxnchx I never thought an escape could be so affectionate but I'm so here for that._

She runs at full speed for a few minutes, her gaze scanning your surroundings, and you keep silent not to disturb her focus. She stops after a while, gently lowering you again. Her breath comes in pants, and her face is flushed in what looks like exhaustion. She closes her eyes briefly, focusing on calming down, and you use those moments to take a look yourself. You're in an older part of the forest judging its look, and the trees are old, massive roots anchoring them in place. Spaces between them make way for small caves to form, and you grin when you spot a few that seem large enough for two people to fit in. Helena opens her eyes again and looks at your joyful expression curiously, and you gesture to your surroundings. She takes a close look as well, and then smiles. You two head up to a random tree and squeeze in the space beneath it's roots. It's a little tight and uncomfortable, and Helena wants to make you sit between her legs with her back against the soil, but you shake your head vehemently.

“You just had a knife in your back, and carried me through the woods, the fuck I will let you rub that against the dirt!”

She seemingly wants to object, but you shoot her a steel gaze that softens with care after a while.

“Please. I don't want that wound infected.”

She sighs, nodding. 

“I suppose you are right.”

You smile, and in the end, Helena ends up lying on the floor with her upper body against yours, and you sitting against the wall, gently stroking her hair while her hands draw gentle circles on your thighs, occasionally stroking up your sides. You lean down, and as she notices, she moves up the same, your lips meeting for a soft kiss. She tries to cup your face in her hands, but as she realizes how uncomfortable that position is, she breaks the kiss and turns around, facing you on her knees. Your cheeks are a little flushed, but you look at her lovingly, and you find she has to avert her eyes for a second. 

“How did I ever deserve this...?”

You reach out with your hand to cup her cheek and gently make her look at you again. 

“You've always deserved this.”

Her expression flies from surprise to something else, and in the split of a second, she's kissing you again with a hunger you rarely have seen in her. One of her hands is tangled in your hair, keeping you against her, and the second on your side, stroking up and down, finally settling to slip to your lower back and massage a bit there. You moan softly when she deepens it even more, her tongue touching your lower lip in a demanding way while your arms wrap around her neck, pressing yourself against her. When you open your mouth to meet her tongue with your own, she seems to smirk and starts adding more dominance into her movements, slowly taking control of the situation that you are willing to give. A shiver runs through you that is not entirely from the kiss when a gust of cold wind sweeps in, and she breaks the kiss, leaning back and muttering a curse under her breath before a spell follows that seals the wind away and dries the remaining of your clothes. 

“I am sorry it took me so long.”

“It's fine. You were exhausted at first and then... distracted.”

You blush upon saying the last word, and hear an endearing chuckle in response. 

“It seems that way.”

Her smirk tells she wants to keep going, but the both of you know it is not the best to do certain things right here, right now. 

“... are you fit enough to teleport?”

“Give me another minute, then I will.”

She starts preparing herself for relocating the two of you, and you let your thoughts wander to the castle you have left... before a dark realization dawns upon you.

“SHIT!”

Helena's eyes fly open and she looks around, worried and possibly a little shocked.

“What is it, my love?”

“We forgot to take Solaire! She's all alone there!”

Helena blinks in surprise before her face settles into a frown. She seems to be able to tell that the woman has helped you a lot and you don't wish for her to remain locked up there.

“... I suppose I could bring us to the castle to get her. But it will be dangerous.”

“Do you think the Witch Queen will be there?”

“No, I believe she will be out with Alain, Jinhai and his beasts to search for us. But Magnus and Lennox should be there... and if we are in bad luck, Magnus is torturing the faerie.”

“We have to be quick then.”

“You are willing to risk our lives to save her?”

You pause for a moment, then contemplate about what Helena and Solaire have both told you, before an idea jumps to your head.

“Maybe if we save her, we can find temporary shelter at Lord Wolfson's castle...”

“What?!”

“I mean, where do we have to go? I think so far, that we might be safe there, even if we'll be locked up for a while. If Solaire vouches for us because we kept her from harm, we could have a chance.”

Helena remains still to think for a moment, her brows furrowed in concideration.

“I suppose that indeed might be our best opportunity.”

You smile at her as she sighs and takes your hand, concentrating on her spell before chanting. Within a moment, you are in Helena's chambers, the bed looking as comfortable as ever, and for the split of a second, the heat and passion from earlier sparks between you two, but you force yourself to turn away. 

“Where could she be?”

“I do not know. If I was in her place, I would be hiding where no one expects me to.”

“... The Witch Queen's room!”

“That is a possibility.”

You almost move to sneak out of the door, when Helena grabs your arm to stop you. 

“Are you mad? Anyone could be on that hallway!”

She casts a spell that has no visible effect for you, but after a second, she nods.

“No one is there.”

“Ah, right. Magic.”

Helena shoots you an amused glance despite the danger, before she casts another spell.

“This should make us less obtrusive. Stay close to me.”

You see no visible alteration on yourself, but a blue flicker is short in front of your body, seemingly surrounding the both of you. With Helena's guidance, you move out through the door and quickly sneak out on the hallway, hurriedly walking to the Witch Queen's bedroom. To your luck, you meet no one on the large corridors, making your route a bit easier. The door isn't locked, and to your luck, Solaire indeed is there, her eyes moving in your direction. Her expression becomes grim, brows furrowing in concentration.

“Who is there?”

“It's me.”

“My lady?”

“Yes. Me and Helena. We've come to save you.”

Surprise lines her features, and you hear Helena growling behind you, speaking in a low voice only you can hear.

“If this takes longer, I might not have enough energy to teleport us away from here.”

You nod once, taking her hand and squeezing it.

“Would you come here? We're under a magic veil or something that'll make it easier to escape.”

Solaire nods and hurries closer to you two, Helena opening the barrier for the second it takes her to slip in. You turn to Helena.

“Wouldn't it be easier to teleport us from here?”

“No. The Queen will definitely be here tonight, but there is an opportunity she might just order a servant to destroy my room and not move there herself.”

Your lover starts moving, out of the door and onto the corridor again. You let your voice fall to a whisper not to alert anyone that may be not visible at the first glance.

“She will destroy your room?”

Helena laughs, the sound hollow.

“Indeed. What use is there for the belongings of a traitorous general?”

“Is there anything you wish to take with you?”

Helena remains silent for a second, then shakes her head.

“I have everything I want.”

She looks at you while she says that, and the love rushing through you to that words is more than you can take for a second. Solaire snorts once, and Helena glares at her.

“You better be thankful, faerie.”

A shower of emotions rush upon Solaire's face as she realizes what you are saving her from, risking both of your lives. 

“I am.”

Helena looks surprised, then nods. When you arrive in her room, she lets the barrier fall. You see the exhaustion on her face and stroke her back as she closes her eyes to concentrate for teleporting.

“Wow, Helena, calm down. Please take a moment to relax, okay?”

A beautiful dark eye opens and she nods. You flash her a smile as she leans against the wall, panting a bit. You take a look at the room again, mentally saying goodbye to the bed you've shared with her and the amazing bathroom.

“I am able to teleport us now.”

You and Solaire both take one of Helena's hand's as magic surrounds you and you vanish, materializing inside of Helena's workshop then. A look at your lover tells you she is ready to pass out.

“Do you have a bed in here, Helena?”

“There is a small chamber behind this door. Why are you asking?”

“Because you look like you'll pass out any second now.”

“I will be just alright.”

“Yes, after you've slept. Come on.”

Not tolerating any protest, you taker her hand and lead her to the door she pointed to earlier, and get her inside. A small room with barely space for a bed and a small wardrobe is behind.

“Now please, rest.”

The look in her eyes softens when she looks at your caring expression. Wordlessly, she begins stripping, and you yelp once before turning around, making sure you won't see more than what you have already.

_I need to remember people sleep naked here._

The faint rustle of clothes is enough to spark your fantasy as well as memories, reminding you of the way the water ran down on her body back then, or her smirk when she had fingered you, her voice close to your ear when her breath ghosted over it, the warmth radiating off of her body... memories so vivid you can practically feel them...  
Turns out you can indeed when you realize she is standing behind you, slipping her arms around your waist and nibbling at the shell of your ear, making a gasp leave your throat. The haze in your mind drops when you realize Solaire is just next door, and you take a step away from her.

“Helena, you need to sleep! Plus, Solaire is literally next door!”

A smug look is everything you can see on her face when you turn around, trying to not let the sight in front of you distract you, something that works not even half as good as you want.

“Do you enjoy what you see, my love?”

“Very much- I mean... Please go to bed. I don't want to exhaust you even more.”

“I would not mind that kind of exhaustion in particular.”

Another blush rises to your face and you avert your gaze. You are about to give a weak reply when something clatters in the main room, turning both of your attentions to it. Helena wants to move, but you stop her by raising your hand.

“I will take care of it. Get some rest, I'll join you later.”

“I am looking forward to it.”

You blush again and move out of the door, looking back at her as she just settles into bed.

_Her backside is just as good as her front._   
_…_   
_I am SO thirsty._

Closing the way behind you, you turn to Solaire who is just placing the scrolls she swept off the table back onto it. She shoots you an amused look.

“Took you quite a while.”

You blush and avert your gaze once more, and she laughs, reminding you more of Sophie than ever before.

“I am sorry for toppling over the scrolls. Better I not touch anything in here.”

“Probably.”

“I would rather not know what is written on some of those scrolls.”

You swallow, nodding, reminding yourself what Helena told you she is capable of.

“Same counts for me.”

A slightly odd silence occurs between you two, although Solaire fiddles with her hands in her lap as if she wants to say something. After a while, she sighs.

“... Thank you again. I assume my rescue was your idea.”

“It was. Helena reminded me how dangerous it is, but she didn't argument further against it.”

“She did not?”

To Solaire's surprised answer, you nod. 

“... you must mean a lot to her if she did not. Why are we here at all, if I might ask? The situation in the castle was getting tense so I figured it safer to hide for a while, but... what happened?”

You sigh, preparing yourself for the conversation that is about to come.

“The Witch Queen is back.”

“WHAT?”

“Shhh, Helena is probably trying to sleep.”

Solaire nods with a terrified expression, and then speaks up again.

“How so?”

“She was in my head the whole time. And though I managed keeping her down... when the other generals gave me her crown, she came back. If Helena hadn't saved me, I would be dead now.”

“She... she betrayed the Witch Queen to save you?”

You nod.

“She literally pushed her out of the way, took me in her arms and rushed out of the castle.”

“She must really love you.”

You blush, averting your eyes. 

“I know for sure I love her.”

“I would never have thought her capable of such emotion.”

“She deserves much more than what the world threw at her.”

“You know what she has done?”

“I do. I can't say I forgive her for that, but I know she can change – she has so much since we first met.”

“It seems that way.”

Another silence occurs, tense, but not as long as the last.

“I must tell Lord Wolfson.”

“I know...”

“Is there something concerning you?”

“I had hoped you could help us.”

“Help you?”

You nod, averting your gaze and sighing.

“I know this sounds like a terrible speech aiming for pity party now, but... We have no place to go where we will be safe for long. We had hoped we could find shelter at Lord Wolfson's castle... and you to help us. It is an unsure and desperate thing to do, but we literally are unsure and desperate. I don't think we have a lot of days here before she will find us.”

Solaire keeps silent, contemplating what you've just told her, before she nods.

“I... suppose I can help. After all you have done for me... you and General Klein... it is the least I can do.”

“I hope you don't feel like it's a must because I saved you.”

“You asked me. Not forced. And I do owe you a lot.”

“So you will help?”

“I can certainly try. How shall we get to his castle?”

“Maybe Helena can teleport us when she's fully rested.”

“I suppose that's possible. I will do anything I can.”

“I can't describe how thankful I am, Solaire.”

“I am equally as thankful, knowing the two of you risked your lives to get me out of that castle... and protect me from a fate worse than death.”

“Can I hug you?”

She laughs once, and you give her the crushing bear hug Sophie occasionally got for something amazing she did. Solaire hugs back almost the same way your best friend did.

“Have you got another space to rest for me? My day has been hurried and stressful and I would like to sleep.”

_Duh. Ask me._

“I don't really think so, to be honest.”

“Then I suppose the floor is as good as anything. At least it is warm in here.”

“I'm terribly sorry, Solaire.”

“I will be fine. You let me sleep in the royal quarters instead of the dungeons, I can do with a floor once.”

“Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, my lady.”

“Good night, Solaire.”

You move back, happy about this conversation's outcome, and retreat to the small bedroom Helena is sleeping in. She looks peaceful, a small smile resting on her face. You adore the sight. 

_I'm so gay for this woman._

With a small blush but also kind of happy, you strip down, folding your clothes carefully and then doing the same to Helena's when you register she was too tired to do it earlier. It is a little cool without them, but that is okay for you, as the bed promises a warmth that will make up for it.

_And, adding to that, my hot... lover? girlfriend? next to me._

You lift the blanket quickly on the side Helena doesn't face, and slip beneath the covers, enjoying the change of temperature. You scoot closer once and press a kiss to her shoulder, hearing her sigh in her sleep, and smile to yourself as your inner gayness threatens to overflow again.  
You turn until you find a comfortable position, which sadly turns out to be facing away from her, but you sense fatigue overtaking slowly and comfortably. It is when you feel Helena turning and wrapping an arm around you to pull you against her, when you subconsciously move just right for spooning, that you finally fall asleep.

When you stir awake, it is still dark outside. A kiss is pressed to your shoulder, and you hum softly in half-sleep. 

“Are you awake, my love?”

“More or less...”

You yawn once.

“How late is it?”

“There are still a few more hours until the sun rises.”

Helena kisses the junction of your neck and shoulder, and you gasp softly, getting more and more aroused.

_Double meaning intended._

You turn around on your back, and instantly, are rewarded with a kiss so passionate your mind almost completely switches off. You moan and wrap your arms around her when she climbs over you and her hands grab your hips, allowing her to slip her tongue inside of your mouth. Her hands slowly trail up your sides, fingers skimming over your breasts, drawing small patterns but never really touching like you want them to. She shortly presses her thumbs against them, but the gasp that comes from that is the only one. She kisses you deeper, tongue circling yours, and lets her hands wander higher, to your shoulders and up your arms, forcing them against the headboard. She breaks the kiss to look at you, desire mixing with care in her eyes.

“Are you alright with this?”

After a moment of consideration that involves every kinky dream you had coming true with her, you nod.

“I trust you.”

She gives you a smile.

“I hope I will not disappoint.”

“You'd never.”

She eyes you with adoration before snapping her fingers, making blue rope appear over your wrists once more, and ties them together with more knots than it usually takes to do so. You are confused, but get too distracted to ask when her fingernails lightly scrape over the insides of your wrists, down your arms, and settle in your neck. She massages your scalp a bit, making you hum in pleasure and contentment, your mind turning to mush. She kisses you again, incredibly gentle this time, and when you lean up to deepen it, she pulls away and smirks. 

“If you want something, my love, you better ask for it.”

_OOOOOH MY GOD._

Her voice is seductive and dominant, tone dripping with a little purr you have never heard before, and mixed with her posture and expression, enough to send shivers through your body.

“Would you kiss me again?”

“Gladly...”

She leans down once more, locking your lips gently before getting more passionate, her hands wandering down on your body while yours shiver against the restraints. She grabs your breasts and trails her mouth lower to your neck, starting to nip as gently as her fingers knead. You gasp and sigh, and your noises slowly turn into moans as she simultaneously gets more forceful in her actions, nips turning to bites and her fingertips involving nails and palms alike now. Your hands twitch, grabbing on air when all you want is to hold onto her. 

“Oh Helena, please...”

She moves up from her position, eyeing you sharply, sending another shiver through your body.

“For this time, my love, I am your mistress and you will refer to me as such.”

You nod, and she looks at you with an endearing, yet disapproving glance, hands never leaving your breasts. 

“Say it, and correctly.”

“...yes I will, mistress.”

_Gosh it kinda feels amazing just to call her that._

She smiles. 

“Very good.”

All of sudden, she bites down on your neck, hard. You cry out and buck against the restraints as pain rushes through you, followed by intense pleasure. Helena looks down on you, cupping your face and placing her hand on your chin, forcing you to look at her.

“You do not want the faerie to hear you, do you?”

Somehow, she manages to make even those words sound hot, and you bite back a gasp when her thumb grazes your lower lip.

“No, mistress.”

“You better be quiet, then...”

She purrs those words inside your ear and places her hands on your breasts again, wandering lower. She kisses both of your nipples, biting them once and sucking while keeping your hips in place, as you try keeping your noises down, for now, with success. She kisses down lower on your body, nipping at your hipbones and making you gasp softly. Every touch makes you crave her more, but you can't get her to do it, you're helpless and totally at her mercy.

“Mistress... Helena, please...”

“Please what, my love?”

“Touch me...”

“I am touching you.”

She murmurs against the skin of your abdomen, leaving butterfly kisses on her way further down, hands drawing circles on your hips.

“Oh gosh, you know what I mean, please just-”

A cry leaves your lips when she wraps her lips around your clit and sucks once, at the same time slipping a finger inside and moving in a hard pace for a second, and your legs twitch in response to her touch. She stops, raises her gaze and looks at you again, a smirk on her face.

“Like this?”

The only thing you can give in response now is a needy whimper. She loosens her grip on your hips and moves up again, kissing you as one of her fingers touches your mound, trailing lower. You kiss back desperately, but she moves away again, trailing her lips lower to your neck. Her finger starts drawing circles but expertly avoids your clit as she bites and nips, and she begins to dip the fingertip inside as her other hand massages your breasts. She moves agonizingly slowly, and you can't form a coherent anything anymore, her touch too good, but yet not enough. Helena lets go of your neck and takes her hand from your breast to force you to look at her. 

"Do you desire more, my love? Do you want me to let you release?" 

You barely able to nod, but manage anyway, and Helena raises an eyebrow at you, looking as if she expects you to... You take a deep breath and focus, something made harder by her seductive gaze.

“Yes, mistress.”

Helena smiles softly and smirks then, letting go of you altogether, a thing commented by a small needy whimper of yours, and moves so she can comfortably be sitting on your face. 

"Please me then, my love, and we shall see afterwards whether you deserve such." 

As she lowers on you, you start with slow, long licks at first, going all the way up to her clit, but you turn them into more passionate ones when you hear the low noises that escape Helena, soft groans and gasps of pleasure while her hands clench into fists at her sides. You suck on her clit for a while, pressing your tongue against it before dipping it inside of her shortly, moving around with strong movements. Helena leans forward a bit, tempting you to nip at her once, making a whimper followed by a growl escape. 

"You better behave, my love." 

You comply, licking over her almost apologetically, and Helena unties one of your hands from the headboard. She takes a second to cool the place where the rope was by wrapping magically chilled fingers around your wrist, and you sigh against her as the cool touch feels amazing. She presses a kiss to the inside of your wrist, a strangled gasp escaping your throat in response. When she lets go of your hand, you get what Helena wants and take your hand down to aide in pleasuring her, focusing your mouth on Helena's clit now, sucking and pressing your tongue against it softly while slowly entering with one finger at first, moving it gently. 

"Quit the teasing." 

Helena's voice isn't as steady anymore, the need slightly audible, and you slip a second digit inside of her, fingering slowly at first, but harder with time. Judging by the noises she makes, you find the spots Helena likes and concentrate more of your attention onto them, altering your ministrations, rubbing against them with various speed and movement while keeping your mouth latched on her clit. After a while, Helena holds onto the headboard, practically grinding in your face and moaning raggedly. 

"You- you are doing so great, my love..."

_… this sounds so amazing..._

You can't keep the smirk from your face, but add a third finger and resume her pace, focusing on hitting the good spots more and more while desperately sucking and even nibbling on Helena's clit, feeling your own need get more and more desperate, but also Helena getting closer. So you fasten your speed and try to be a little harder, doing your best to meet her grinds every time and then some, flexing and bending your fingers as you lick and kiss to pleasure her further. It doesn't take long for Helena to come undone, her back arching and a soft cry leaving her lips, clawing into the headboard and riding it out on your face. You gently pull your fingers out and calm her with slow strokes of your tongue over her sensitive and overstimulated flesh, while Helena remains kneeling atop breathlessly on your face, supporting herself on the headboard and panting. She gets up and on your side then, smiling softly. You are sure your need still shows on your face, but you still smile back.

_She is literally so beautiful._

Helena kisses you and nips at your earlobe then, her fingers slowly gliding up and down on your thigh as something heated overtakes her gaze once more.

"I believe you deserve a reward for that."

Her breath ghosts over the shell of your ear, making you shiver. Your mind is practically just as much dripping with need as your body when Helena continues to tease you. Her hands skim across your body, stroking your legs, sides, ribs, stomach and breasts, and her mouth moves lower to kiss your throat once more and nip at your collar bone for a while. Your breath is shallow and soft, and you desperately crave to have her inside of you, your hips almost bucking. When you cannot take it any longer by all means, you try to tug one of Helena's hands towards where you needs her with the one she freed earlier, earning yourself a hard gaze and the fact Helena moves her arm and pins yours to the bed. 

"Will you be able to hold that hand still or do I have to make you?" 

Somehow, her gaze alone manages to turn you on even further, and you nod, taking your hand away from her, but Helena moves upwards, taking it and securing it against the other with rope again. 

"Patience, my love... I promise you will have your desire fulfilled." 

Then, Helena kisses you for just a moment, before trailing kisses down your body once more, holding your hips in place with her hands as she licks, bites and sucks on your breasts and nipples, moving from the sides to the tip first on one, then the other. 

_That'll leave some marks..._

When she seems satisfied with the small colored parts on your skin and a pleasant albeit sensitive reminder stays for you there, she moves down even further and kisses along your stomach, your hips and finally, just over your clit, before stopping and sitting up, looking at you with a dominant gaze that makes the desire even worse. You try to close your legs and rub them together for at least some friction, but her fingers clawing into your thighs keep you from that. You whimper in need, trying to find your voice.

"...please, Mistress, I need you... I'll do anything you want, but please, please take me now!" 

You are utterly surprised by yourself that you even managed those words, but the smirk you get in reply is worth it as her hands start on your shoulders and go down, scratching over your entire body down to your thighs before she takes both of them up.

"You are so beautiful like this, my love. Begging for me, helpless, utterly mine... How could I refuse you?" 

She focuses then, magic springing to life on her fingers. A frosty layer seems to form on their skin, and she looks at them expectantly, before turning her gaze to you and smirking. You look at her, mouth going dry with want, and nod. Just then, she leans down and pushes two inside, fingering you so hard you can't help the scream that escapes you or how your legs twitch in pleasure, how your hands pull against the restraints, back arching. The cold adds another spark to it, and Helena knows what she is doing, knows just how to do that, her long, adept fingers hitting you perfectly as if she had done this countless times and knew your body inside and out. She leans down and leaves a hickey on your thigh, then moves up to your neck again, trailing kisses across your jaw while her fingers continue their work. She leans forward and makes the rope disappear with another spell, but locks her fingers around your wrists, pinning you down with her own strength. When you manage cracking open your eyes, you see her face hovering over yours, and sometimes you can feel her kissing you, always trying to kiss back but never succeeding due to the noises her cold fingers draw from your throat. Her thumb finds your clit, equally as cold, rubbing against it forcefully, and finally, you release, your cry getting stuck in her throat, mouth agape in a silent scream and whole body shaking. After all the teasing she did, all the time she kept you waiting, you are granted what you desired for what felt like hours. Helena prolongs your orgasm with more fingering and neck kisses, and doesn't stop when it's over, adding a second one following the first with just a moment in between. Only then she slows down, pulling out gently and stroking you, letting you calm down while licking off her fingers and taking her other hand away from your arms, brushing your cheek with her knuckles.

"I must say, you are delicious."

You are still unable to talk, but heat rushes to your face nonetheless as her tone implies much more than that and you already imagine her tongue down there for a second. When you finally manage opening your eyes, Helena is smiling down at you gently, chuckling when you stretch, a blonde beauty comfortably lying beside you. You scoot closer, into her arms, and Helena gives a content sigh, something rarely heard from her, gently stroking your hair. 

“You have done so well, my love.” 

“T-thank you, Helena.” 

Your voice is still shaky, but Helena doesn't seem to mind. When your mind is a bit clearer and her gentle touches have brought you to reality again, you clear your throat.

“You think Solaire heard us?”

Helena raises an eyebrow at you before chuckling.

“She definitely heard you.”

You blush, averting your gaze and playfully hitting her arm.

“That's your fault.”

“I will not deny this.”

You growl and turn your head to kiss her, and she replies by kissing you back gently.

“By the way... Solaire said she'd help us...

“She did?”

“Yeah...

You feel yourself getting sleepy again, and Helena holds you closer, kissing the top of your head. 

“We shall see what the future brings then, my love.”

“As long as we're together...”

You drowse off in her arms, and, after looking down on you with a loving expression and kissing your cheek once more, Helena does the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any criticism or review, I'm always happy about a comment!


End file.
